Papa's Biscuiteria
Papa's Bakeria is the ???th game in the Papa Louie's restaurant management series. The game is set at the city of Bescai. There will be no KCP winners in this game. This goes up to Rank 68, The rank of Papa Louie. In the Blog Announcement: Guess what? It's oozing everyone's mouth and it's here! It’s coming up, Bescai will be home to the very first Papa’s Biscuiteria! Serving up sweet, crunch and even soft cookies in a dizzying array of flavors and styles! We are sooo excited to share each and every awesome detail of this game with you all… but one thing at a time. So stay tuned for more sneak peeks of Papa’s Biscuiteria!! Previews: 11/10/67 '''Game takes place in Bescai. '''11/14/67 '''Papa's Biscuiteria revealed. '''11/17/67 '''A new customer, Frank Revealed '''11/21/67 '''New Holiday, Diwali is introduced. '''11/26/67 '''A new special, Hindu Customer introduced. '''12/02/67 '''Edoardo Romano: All Cleaned Up! '''12/07/67 '''Olga: All Cleaned Up! '''12/12/67 '''Specials are back! Without any boosts. '''12/16/67 '''Hugo and Sasha win Papa's Next Chefs 2067, become the workers for the Biscuiteria '''12/25/67 '''Papa's Biscuiteria releasing on 01/01/68. '''12/29/67 '''Drive-Thru Added. '''01/01/68 '''Papa's Biscuiteria released. Stations: Order Station Dip Station Bake Station Build Station Customers: Ember Scooter Trishna Chuck Big Pauly Doan Roy Taylor Greg Yippy Cooper James Akari Steven Closers: Frank (Monday) Radlynn (Tuesday) Kahuna (Wednesday) Quinn (Thursday) Xolo (Friday) Sue (Saturday) Jojo (Sunday) Locals: Ginger '''Frank Cesar Jeff (Amir add a customer here) Ingredients: Biscuits: Biscuit (Start) (Just the plain) Papaloot Biscuit (Start) (Papalicious!) Creameo Biscuit (Start) (Creamy) Banana Bread (Unlocked on Rank 2) (Tropical Taste) Red Velvet Biscuit (Unlocked on Rank 3) (Blo-dee) Fairy Bread (Unlocked on Rank 4) (Taste of Fantasy) Canape Bread (Unlocked on Rank 6) (Mini but tasty) Oatmeal Cookie (Unlocked on Rank 8) (Just like Grandma's) Fortune Cookie (Unlocked on Rank 9) (Rich luck and flavour) Pop-Tart (Unlocked on Rank 12) (Nya-nya-nya) Digestive Biscuit (Unlocked on Rank 16) (The better stomach) Ginger Molasses (Unlocked on 20) (Ginger loving!) Graham Cracker (Unlocked on Rank 24) (Who's Graham?) Louie-G (Unlocked on Rank 26) (The Fine Indian biscuit) Cracker (Unlocked on Rank 28) (Get snacking!) Soft Cookie (Unlocked on Rank 37) (Melts in your mouth) Fudge Cookie (Unlocked on Rank 33) (Fudgey Chocolata) Shape Cutters: Round Shape Cutter (Start) (The Classic) Oval Shape Cutter (Start) (Ovaly lovin'!) Fortune Shape Cuttter (Unlocked on Rank 4) (Fortune in a tri-angle) Patty Shape Cutter (Unlocked on Rank 12) Human Shape Cutter (Unlocked on Rank 16) (A human biscuit) Square Shape Cutter (Unlocked on Rank 28) (A square in a root!) Creams: Chocolate (Start) (Black Bomb) Double Chocolate (Start) (Double please) Vanilla (Start) (White delight) Strawberry (Unlocked on Rank 2) (Right from garden) Banana (Unlocked on Rank 3) (Freshly chosen) Whipped Cream (Unlocked on Rank 5) (Mind the milk?) Orange (Unlocked on Rank 7) (The orange.... orange) Cherry (Unlocked on Rank 8) (Sweet'n'Sour) Ice Cream (Unlocked on Rank 10) (Summer Melting) Jelly (Unlocked on Rank 13) (Wiggle wiggle) Marshmallow (Unlocked on Rank 15) (Mayor Mallow's beauty) Boston Cream (Unlocked on Rank 19) (With the Boston touch) Peanut Butter (Unlocked on Rank 25) (They're magically peanuts!) Lollipop (Unlocked on Rank 28) (Taste of Childhood) Lemon Chiffon (Unlocked on Rank 30) (Want some sour?) Mango (Unlocked on Rank 31) (The tropical is just too good) Blackberry (Unlocked on Rank 34) (Black it all out!) Dippings: ''' Chocolate Dipping (Start) Vanilla Dipping (Start) Strawberry Dipping (Rank 3) Banana Dipping (Rank 4) Cherry Dipping (Rank 7) Mango Dipping (Rank 11) Ginger Dipping (Rank 15) Jam Dipping (Rank 18) '''Toppings: Strawberry (Start) (For the top) Blueberries (Start) (Tiny blue) Chocolate Chips (Start) (The chips with chocolate) Sliced Banana (Unlocked on 3) (A bite in a banana) Sprinkles (Unlocked on Rank 4) (Now we're sprinkling) White Chocolate Chips (Unlocked on Rank 7) (White and chocolatey!) Sugar Cubes (Unlocked on Rank 12) (The original made out of naturals) Rainbow Chips (Unlocked on Rank 14) (Rainbow all the way up) Choco Shavings (Unlocked on Rank 15) (No need to shave!) Snowdrops (Unlocked on Rank 19) (Winter is coming!) Nuts (Unlocked on Rank 21) (Nuts, your favourite!) Coconut Shavings (Unlocked on Rank 24) (Coconut man come 'ere!) Yum 'n' Ms (Unlocked on Rank 27) (Crunchy and Rainbowy!) Toffee (Unlocked on Rank 30) (Hope you like chewing) Mini-Gums (Unlocked on Rank 34) (Bubbles!) Healthy Grains (Unlocked on Rank 39) (Aproved by Mother Nature) Syrups: Chocolate Syrup (Start) (Mousse!) Butterschotch Syrup (Start) (Butter but sweet) Strawberry Syrup (Unlocked on Rank 4) (More red) Neapolitan Syrup (Unlocked on Rank 6) (3 times of flavour) Banana Syrup (Unlocked on Rank 10) (Bring in the fruit!) Caramel Syrup (Unlocked on Rank 11) (Caramelly delicious!) Cherry Syrup (Unlocked on Rank 14) (Cherry Red!) White Chocolate Syrup (Unlocked on Rank 19) (Milky!) Coffee Syrup (Unlocked on Rank 20) (C'mon kids! Try some!) Birthday Cake Syrup (Unlocked on Rank 23) (Happy birthday to you!) Holiday Ingredients: Christmas: Sugar Cookie (Santa's sweetness!) Cranberry Syrup (Holly Jolly yay) Peppermint Cream (Taste of Santa) Candy Cane (Crunchy and minty!) Shortbread (7 flavours) Eggnog Dipping (Eggs never get old) New Year: Midnight Syrup (Happy New Year) Dark Chocolate Cream (Another chocolate?!) X Sprinkles (FanXtastic) Rainbow Dipping (Taste all the fruits) Valentine's Day: Valentine Biscuit (For sweethearts) Watermelon Syrup (More pink) Cupid Cream (Loveley) Cupidberries (Watch for hearts!) Sweetheart Cream Dipping (Your heart will soften <3 ) St.Paddy's Day: Clover Cookie (Refreshing) Mint Syrup (More Refreshing) Forest Green Cream (D'Woods) Mini Clovers (By Leperchaun) Lucky Dipping (Feeling lucky?) Easter: Macaron (Ooh, Colourful!) Pink Lemonade Syrup (Utah's fav) Lavander Cream (So Cute) Candy Eggs (Find them all) Marshmallow Dipping (The colors match) Summer Luau: Biscuit Roll (Rollin' a biscuit) Luau Punch Syrup (Anti-bully syrup) Mango Cream (Summer is YELLOW!) Pineapple (Tropical Apple!) Saltwater Taffy Dipping (Taste the sea) Maple Mornings: Pizelle (Add a waffle to your biscuit) Maple Syrup (Everyone's favourite) Mocha Cream (Mocha Mocha!) Bacon (Bacon in biscuits? Now that's a new trend!) Maple Dipping (For the good morning) D'iwali:' Popping Candy (Just POPS in your mouth!) Deepam Biscuit (Hollow, but tasty!) Rangoli Cream (Ooh, colourful!) Bright Fantasy Dipping (The one favourite) Black Forest Cherry (India's number 1) Halloween: Skull Cookie (You're dead for sweetness) Spirit Syrup (Spirity!) Black 'n White Cream Candy Skulls (Skulls but CANDY!) Licorice Dipping (It still twists in your mouth) Special Recipes: Chocolate Chip Cookie (Biscuit,Round Shape Cutter, Chocolate Chips) Cream'n T.O (Creameo Biscuit,Chocolate Dipping, Round Shape Cutter, Vanilla Cream, Sliced Banana) Red Melt (Red Velvet Biscuit,Red Dipping, Fortune Cookie Shape Cutter, Cherry Cream,Strawberry,Cherry Syrup) Fantasy Bonanza (Fairy Bread,Mango Dipping,Oval Shape Cutter,Lollipop Cream,Sprinkles,Neapolitan Syrup) Winter Taste (Gingerbread Biscuit, Patty Shape Cutter,Marshmallow Cream,Snowdrops,White Chocolate Syrup) Yum'n Lickers (Biscuit,Chocolate Dipping,Round Shape Cutter, Yum 'n' Ms) P'More (Graham Cracker, Square Shape Cutter, Marshmallow Cream, Chocolate Chips, Butterscotch Syrup) Creamwich (Soft Cookie, Square Shape Cutter, Chocolate Dipping, Ice Cream) Ranks: Trivia: * New Year is replaced by Diwali. Category:Fan Games